Chapter 17: A Blocked Passage
Linma: Not bad. But I don't get it. Where's the herd? * Kelal: Not to mention Wilga. * Scowler: They'll get here soon enough. (Juniper, Patchi, Linma and Kelal see a steep slope formed by rocks: a tricky way to reach the watering hole.) * Juniper: Oh, no. * Patchi: Juniper? * Juniper: I spoke too soon. * Kelal: What is it? * Juniper: That is the way we used to get in here. * Linma: They'll never make it over that. (heads back to the cave) * Kinsa: Linma, wait, wait! Ed will eat you alive. * Linma: Let him try. (leaves Kinsa behind) * Juniper: I hope Scowler's in a listening mood. (At Sheepeater Cliff, Seth and Ed see the blocked passage. He turns to the herd of dinosaurs and Wilga, who was helping the baby dinosaurs.) * Wilga: Stay here. (to Ed) We'll find a way around it. * Ed: In the morning, we'll climb it. (Back at the cave, Linma carries his backpack with the four Dino-Holders and cards inside and runs further into the cave. Instead, he finds Alex staring at a dead dinosaur: a Stygimoloch.) * Linma: What? * Alex: Oh dear. * Linma: A dead Stygimoloch. * Alex: Why did he... * Linma: Shh. Alex, hide. (Alex and Linma hide behind a rock. The Gorgosaurus sees the dead Stygimoloch and eats it. Then, Linma and Alex run out of the cave while he wasn't looking. The Gorgosaurus eats the meat of the Stygimoloch and growls. The scene cuts to Sheepeater Cliff. Ed is with the dinosaur herd. Wilga watches.) * Ed: We have to keep trying. Our survival, our future, is over these rocks. Now, let's go home! (to the baby dinosaurs, who are on the cliff) You'll make it, won't you, boys? * Wilga: No! * Ed: Watch them. They're tough. If they can do it, so can you! (The dinosaurs start to head to the cliff to climb it. Ed smiles, but it is faded.) * Linma: (off-screen) Seth! (Linma, Max, Wenra and Zoe appear. Alex watches from above the canyon.) * Max Taylor: GET THE HERD OUT OF HERE! A GORGOSAURUS IS COMING! * Ed: Keep moving! * Rex Owen: Stop! We've been to the valley. There's a safer way. * Ed: Go on, show them! * Zoe Drake: Seth, listen to him. * Linma: Look, we gotta go now! * Ed: Go where? Straight to the Gorgosaurus? * Rex Owen: If we hurry, we can get around them! You can't get over those rocks! There's a sheer drop on the other side. (Ed nudges the baby dinosaurs on.) * Linma: YOU'RE GONNA KILL THE HERD! We know a way to the valley, and everybody can make it! Now, follow me! (The heroes lead the herd away from the cliff, but Ed jumps off the cliff, realizing he has now fallen behind. Seth watches in horror.) * Max Taylor: Zoe! * Ed: They're staying with me! * Linma: All right, let's go. (But Ed sees this and charges at Linma, knocking him down. The two start to fight. Linma uses martial arts prowess against Ed's wrestling power which was quick but deals less damage. Despite that, Linma keeps attacking Ed and dodging his attacks. Suddenly, Ed rams Linma onto the rock face. He goes over to finish them, but Wilga intervenes by knocking him down with a swing from her pistol. Wilga and Linma turn and lead the other heroes and the dinosaur herd away from the cliff. Ed watches in disbelief, but suddenly, a faint roar catches their attention: a Gorgosaurus's roar.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Park 4